Le fils d'Arras
by myminette
Summary: Et si la rencontre entre Oscar et André perturbait l’eau qui dort…
1. Chapter 1

Et si la rencontre entre Oscar et André perturbait l'eau qui dort…

_**Partie 1**_

Bureau du Général de Jarjayes.

Le jeune homme avait été appelé par son maître, un homme réputé pour sa sévérité et son intransigeance ; ses fesses avaient encore la trace des coups de badine qu'il avait endurés dans ses jeunes années au service de ce noble. Il ouvrit la porte sans appréhension : le temps avait passé et il avait appris à satisfaire cet homme tout en se protégeant de ses représailles. La règle était simple : obéir et tirer partie autant que faire se peut de la situation. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce principe élémentaire, sa vie au château de Jarjayes avait pris un goût plus supportable.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que l'autorisation d'entrer lui soit donnée.

« Entrez ! » …« Ah c'est toi André. Je t'attendais. »

« Général »

« Je veux que tu partes pour Arras dès demain, j'ai une mission à te confier. »

« A Arras ? Bien Général. »

Pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'il se rende à Arras ? Depuis qu'il vivait à Jarjayes, le général avait toujours refusé qu'il l'accompagne dans leur domaine de Normandie. Pourquoi un tel changement tout d'un coup ?

« Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici André? »

« Cela doit faire une quinzaine d'années Général »

« Quinze ans… déjà… »

« Oui Général »

« Assieds-toi, je dois te parler d'une chose importante »

Le jeune homme obéit. Pour la première fois, il vit son maître chercher ses mots, comme si chaque parole qu'il prononcerait était cruciale.

« Je veux que tu ailles à Arras chercher mon fils ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu as bien compris. J'ai un fils. Il est né avant ton arrivée au château et a toujours vécu loin de Paris. Aujourd'hui, il doit rejoindre le service de leurs majestés. Aussi je veux que tu l'escortes jusqu'ici. »

« Si tel est votre désir, j'obéirai. »

« Bien »… « Une chose encore. Dès demain, tu ne sera plus à mon service mais au sien : tu le suivras comme une ombre et obéira à tous ses ordres comme tu obéis aux miens. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui Général. Je me mettrai entièrement à son service »

« Parfait. Tu peux te retirer à présent. Une longue route t'attend demain »

« Oui. Je partirai à l'aube. »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Partie 2 _**:

Comme prévu, André avait préparé ses affaires et commencé son voyage en direction d'Arras dès l'aube. Il avait chevauché près de deux jours avant de voir se profiler à l'horizon la ville qui serait la sienne pendant son séjour. Avec un soulagement évident, il fit de nouveau escale dans un estaminet, à Beaurains, petite bourgade à quelques kilomètres de là : sa visite au fils du Général pourrait bien attendre le lendemain.

Il prit son paquetage et se présenta devant l'établissement dont le calme apparent lui présageait une bonne nuit de récupération. En entrant, ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accroître ce sentiment : quelques paysans jouaient aux cartes ou buvaient un peu de vin tandis que le tavernier semblait raconter une énième fois une histoire locale sur un bœuf qui l'aurait encorné quelques années plus tôt … bref une histoire qui n'était guère digne d'intérêt selon André.

Puis une bande de joyeux lurons entonnèrent un _Joyeux Anniversaire !_ pour une des servantes dont le teint vira au rouge, car il faut l'avouer la jeune Myriam était peu habituée à être mise ainsi en avant. ( « le coquin ! » se dit Myminette derrière son clavier). Amusé, le voyageur se tourna vers l'aubergiste pour demander le gîte et le couvert.

« Une chambre ? Pas de problème. Vous êtes un gars de la ville ? »

« Si vous sous-entendez que je viens de Paris, en effet. »

« J'avais deviné. Vous savez tout le monde se connaît ici et votre tête ne me dit rien. »

« Je viens d'arriver. Je me rends à Arras. »

« Arras ? Oh mais c'est à peine à une heure de cheval d'ici ! »

« Je sais. J'ai préféré me reposer avant de me présenter à mon maître. »

« Votre maître ? Oh pardonnez-moi… avec votre allure j'ai cru que vous étiez noble. »

« Si vous avez cru ça c'est que vous ne devez pas en croiser beaucoup dans les parages. »

« Pour tout dire, c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas nombreux dans le coin. Le plus proche doit être Monsieur de Jarjayes à Arras justement. »

« Jarjayes ? »

« Vous connaissez ? »

« Oui, c'est justement là où je me rends. »

« Et bien, mon gars, bien du courage que vous avez là… il est pas commode. Il a l'air gentillet derrière ses airs angéliques mais…. Oh je ne devrais pas parler ainsi… Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, je… »

L'homme retourna à ses tâches priant pour que ses paroles prononcées ce soir n'arrivent pas à l'intéressé. Que lui avait-il pris de parler ainsi au serviteur de cet homme que tous avaient appris à craindre ? Pestant contre sa stupidité, il présenta un repas à André sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire.

André s'interrogea sur le changement brutal d'attitude du tavernier. Mais était-ce si étonnant après tout ? Le général de Jarjayes était bien connu pour sa discipline et sa rudesse, son fils avait sans doute hérité de ces « qualités » en même temps que de son nom. Il avait eu le faible espoir de servir un maître plus conscient de la réalité du monde mais apparemment, sa vie ne changerait pas tant que ça. Etre à la disposition d'un Jarjayes le condamnait à une froide servitude… ainsi devait-il accepter son destin.

Le repas se déroula sous le regard inquisiteur et inquiet de toute la populace de la taverne. L'arrivée du serviteur avait jeté comme un vent glacial sur la joie et la bonne humeur des lieux. André se contenta d'ignorer les bavardages qui se colportaient dans son dos et monta finalement dans sa chambre après avoir réglé au tenancier.

« Pourquoi m'apprendre maintenant que vous avez un fils, Général ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché loin de Paris ? Quel être immonde avez-vous engendré pour l'écarter ainsi de tous ? » s'interrogea le jeune homme.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Partie 3**_

Cette fois il ne pouvait plus en être autrement. Il avait suffisamment attendu et devait à présent se rendre dans la demeure de l'héritier. L'échéance touchait à sa fin quand le cheval d'André franchit les hautes grilles du domaine. Le bâtiment, bien que plus modeste que le château parisien, reflétait la majestueuse noblesse dont était si fier le Général de Jarjayes.

Il était resté suffisamment longtemps à l'auberge pour s'être fait une idée du jeune homme qu'il allait à présent servir. En effet, le soir, après être monté dans sa chambre, les discussions entre les hommes du village de Beaurains s'étaient animées. Il avait écouté d'une oreille apparemment discrète les ragots et avait fini par veiller tard. L'après midi déclinait quand il arriva dans la cour d'où il put entendre quelques bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient.

« C'est mieux… avance… avance encore… très bien. Arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui » disait une voix masculine jeune et ferme.

« Comme vous voulez » répondit son compagnon.

« Tu sembles fatigué… tes attaques manquent de précision », l'homme avait parlé d'un ton presque cassant.

André attendit quelques secondes puis se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenaient les échanges. Il longea une bordure et aperçut un homme de dos qui se baissait pour prendre le fourreau de l'épée qu'il tenait en main. La seconde personne était déjà partie. L'inconnu était vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés par un lacet de cuir.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur… » commença André.

L'homme se retourna. André croisa alors deux prunelles claires et un timide sourire. Une femme !

« Je suis navrée Monsieur, mais je crois que vous faîtes erreur » dit-elle

« Pardonnez-moi… je croyais… »

« Je comprends que l'erreur soit possible dans la tenue que je porte ; aussi si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaite me rafraîchir et me changer. »

« Je vous en prie »

André s'était incliné pour la laisser passer, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa monture et se présenter à son nouveau maître. Il longea une nouvelle fois le mur et mais constata que son cheval, qu'il avait attaché près du perron, ne s'y trouvait plus. « Où est-il ? ». La réponse ne tarda pas à lui être donnée : un domestique revenait d'un bâtiment à quelques pas de là les épaules chargées de ses sacoches.

« Dites donc, je pourrais savoir ce que vous faîtes avec mes affaires » demanda André, irrité.

« Monsieur m'a demandé de ramener le cheval à l'écurie »

« Il sait que je suis là ? »

« Les armoiries de Jarjayes sont sur la croupe de votre cheval ! » marmonna le domestique dédaigneusement.

« Eh bien tout ce beau monde a l'air bien sympathique » pensa le jeune homme.

« Si vous voulez me suivre, Monsieur veut vous voir dans son bureau dans une heure. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant s'il sait que je suis là ? »

« Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Ce sont les ordres et nul n'a le droit de les contester ! Si vous voulez un conseil suivez les ! »

André obéit : il suivit l'homme d'un certain âge qui l'introduisit dans la demeure. Ils traversèrent l'entrée, pénétrèrent dans la cuisine où une cuisinière qui avait dû faire son temps le regarda d'un air envieux tandis qu'une servante rougissait sous le regard vert qu'il daigna lui accorder. « En voilà au moins deux dont je n'aurais pas à me soucier » se rassura André.

Après quelques portes et couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre.

« C'est ici. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur. Si vous faites bien votre travail, vous n'aurez aucun problème, dans le cas contraire… » le mit en garde le domestique.

« Charmant »

« Une chose encore, il vous est interdit de hausser la voix, de boire ou d'amener qui que ce soit dans cette chambre. Si vous êtes surpris avec une femme, vous serez fouetté et renvoyé ! »

« Et si c'est avec un homme ? » tenta de plaisanter André.

La porte claquée au nez fut la seule réponse.

Bien s'il n'avait pas son mot à dire… Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une chambre « accueillante » mais il y avait en effet tout le nécessaire : un lit, une armoire, une chaise, une table, un pichet et une bassine d'eau… bref rien de superflu, comme un bouquet de fleurs ou une quelconque décoration qui mettrait un peu de vie dans cette pièce. Au moins au château de Jarjayes, sa grand-mère, gouvernante de la famille depuis longtemps, veillait à ce qu'il ait des rideaux aux fenêtres et quelques fleurs pour parfumer les lieux.

Résigné, André s'allongea sur le lit qui s'avéra être relativement confortable. Enfin un point positif : il pourrait dormir du sommeil du juste. Il allait expérimenter son matelas quelques minutes encore quand des cris résonnèrent. Des pas, des bruits secouaient les murs. Inquiet, André se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers ce qu'il croyait être la source de la bagarre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Partie 4**_

_Attention ! Le chapitre suivant peut choquer les jeunes lecteurs ! _

Dans l'entrée, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était à demi allongé au sol, les lèvres saignantes, les pommettes rougies et boursouflées, la respiration difficile. Au-dessus de lui se tenait un jeune homme, les poings couverts d'escarres, les yeux aussi assassins que la lame la plus effilée.

« Je vous avais interdit de l'approcher » dit-il d'une voix à glacer le sang.

« Je … elle m'a promis cette nuit, j'ai payé pour ça ! » tenta de se défendre l'homme à terre.

« L'argent vous a été rendu ! »

« Pourquoi la défendre ? C'est une traînée ! »

Le regard du jeune homme n'exprima plus qu'un rictus de haine, une haine sans mesure.

« Pistolets ! » ordonna-t-il en tendant une main vers un serviteur.

Le domestique témoin de la bagarre hésita un instant. Il connaissait son maître et dans l'état où il se trouvait, lui glisser une arme entre les mains relevait de la folie.

« Pistolets ! » répéta violemment le jeune homme.

L'homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la boîte qui était posée sur un meuble et d'en sortir les deux armes chargées qui n'attendaient que leur office. Incertain, il les tendit au maître des lieux qui les arma aussitôt.

« Vous avez trente secondes ! » décréta-t-il.

« Mais … » voulut riposter le blessé.

« Un. Deux. Trois… »

Il ne plaisantait pas. L'homme savait que sa seule chance de survie était la fuite. Trente secondes… où pouvait-il aller en trente secondes ? Sans se poser plus de question, il se releva et partit en courant comme si le diable en personne le poursuivait. Le diable ? Peut-être pas mais sans doute son disciple, cet héritier qui tendait à présent ses bras pour le mettre en joue depuis les marches du perron.

« Dans vingt secondes tu es mort… » dit-il en visant le dos du noble.

……………..

La jeune femme s'était à peine remise de son agression, qu'elle se précipitait dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, un homme avait pénétré dans sa chambre, le visage déformé par une étrange folie alors qu'elle changeait de vêtements. Il s'était approché, l'avait saisie par le bras et avait collé son corps infâme contre ses courbes douces.

« Tu es à moi… je vais te montrer qui est ton maître » avait-il marmonné les lèvres imbibées d'alcool contre la fine peau de son cou.

Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il martyrisait ses poignets pour la contraindre à la soumission. Il l'avait embrassée. Il avait posé ses mains dans la vallée de ses seins, déchirant au passage la camisole qui les renfermait. Elle avait tenté de se défendre mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. L'homme à demi saoul s'était finalement montré trop fort et avait réussi à la traîner jusqu'au lit où il s'apprêtait à l'abuser.

Un cri avait du franchir ses lèvres car avant que l'inévitable ne soit commis, la porte s'était ouverte avec violence et une silhouette s'était dessinée dans l'embrasure. A cet instant, il était encore là pour la sauver. Depuis leur rencontre dans les rues de Beaurains, il avait pris soin d'elle, à sa manière.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » avait demandé le jeune homme.

Puis ses yeux avaient glissé sur le corps de la femme, sur sa poitrine libérée du tissu déchiré, sur ses jambes gainées que la robe avait partiellement quitté au profit d'une main masculine.

« Elle est à moi ! » avait expliqué l'homme.

Mais le maître des lieux avait vu le regard bleu de son amie saisi de terreur par ce qu'elle était sur le point de subir. Sans hésitation, il avait attrapé le violeur et l'avait jeté au sol.

« Rhabille-toi. Je m'occupe de lui ! » avait-il ordonné en traînant le soûlard hors de la chambre.

A présent, elle courrait à travers les pièces de la demeure, un châle protégeant sa gorge à demi-nue à la recherche du jeune arrivant qu'elle avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait empêcher son ami de commettre l'irréparable : tuer un homme de sang froid.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Partie 5**_

_Attention ! Le chapitre suivant peut choquer les jeunes lecteurs ! _

La jeune femme était à bout de souffle quand elle percuta finalement André, alerté par les cris. Devant lui se tenait celle qu'il avait prise pour un homme, les épaules recouvertes d'un épais châle et dont les yeux clairs étaient rougis d'inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vite, venez, il va le tuer… il faut l'en empêcher » hoquetait-elle

André comprit qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour en savoir plus. Il était apparemment question de vie ou de mort. Sans plus attendre, il suivit la jeune femme, traversa la cuisine dans laquelle la cuisinière et la servante épiaient dernière la porte les faits qui se déroulaient dans l'entrée de la demeure.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il aperçut un homme sur le perron, les bras tendus au dehors. En s'avançant davantage, il distingua un pistolet dans chaque main, le chien tiré vers l'arrière, prêt à faire feu.

« Vingt-quatre. Vingt-cinq… » décomptait toujours l'homme. « Vingt-six. Vingt-sept »

L'homme armé fut alors bousculé par André contre le chambranle de la porte. Sous le choc son index droit se referma sur la gâchette qui libéra la détonation et la balle qui allait avec.

Affolée, la jeune femme regarda l'homme qui l'avait agressée détaller d'autant plus vite à travers le parc, redoublant de vigueur avait avoir entendu l'héritier faire feu. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle se détendit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas été touché par le projectile.

Quand, par contre, elle se tourna pour voir comment s'en sortaient les deux hommes, elle vit des yeux emplis de haine se poser sur André, les mains abîmées du jeune maître frapper violemment ses côtes avant de diriger son pistolet dans sa direction.

André découvrit alors pour la première fois le visage de celui qui était à présent son maître. Il n'y avait aucune beauté dans ce visage fin, tant les yeux bleus paraissaient vide d'émotion… non au contraire, les prunelles étaient le reflet d'une animosité sans pareil. Il reconnaissait ce regard, tant de fois jeté par le Général, mais à présent, leur éclat semblait décuplé.

« Qui vous a permis ! » Le jeune homme tenait son arme dans sa main gauche à quelques centimètres de son nouveau serviteur. Son bras était tendu, dénué de tout tremblement ou d'hésitation.

André comprenait que ce n'était pas un jeu. Les craintes de la jeune femme s'avéraient justifiées : son maître était prêt à le tuer sans même le connaître. Allait-il mourir ainsi ?

« Je vous en supplie. Arrêtez. Cet homme n'y est pour rien. Il est envoyé par votre père. » tenta d'intervenir la jeune femme s'interposant entre les deux hommes, les bras en croix.

« Pousse-toi de là ! » ordonna l'héritier.

« Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire… vous savez que j'ai raison… » Elle avait parlé d'une voix à la fois ferme et douce. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes mais cette fois-ci elle pleurait pour cet homme qui n'avait cessé de prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle devait à présent protéger de lui-même. « Je vous en supplie. Arrêtez ». Ses lèvres tremblaient. Le châle qui protégeait sa gorge glissa le long de ses épaules et atterrit sur ses pieds nus.

Comme par magie, la folie quitta le regard bleu du jeune homme tandis qu'André assistait impuissant à la sentence. Le bras gauche retomba dans un étrange ralenti. Dans les prunelles bleues, la haine laissa la place à un instant d'incompréhension, puis à nouveau à la réalité.

« Rosalie… » murmura le jeune homme, le visage métamorphosé par l'affection qu'il portait à la jeune demoiselle.

Cette femme, presque une enfant, bravait sa menace, sa folie. Elle apparaissait ainsi, la gorge offerte à ce fou dont les yeux se voilèrent d'une infime tristesse en voyant ainsi dénudée sa poitrine immature.

« Rangez ceci, je n'en ai plus besoin… » ordonna le fils du Général en replaçant doucement le chien de son pouce gauche. Le domestique, peu fier de sa couardise, s'avança. « N'oubliez pas de recharger celui-ci » ne manqua-t-il pas de dire en posant l'arme qui avait fait feu dans les mains de son serviteur.

Ce fut le moment que choisit André pour se baisser et ramasser le châle de sa sauveuse. Il était pour lui inimaginable que ces deux hommes qui leur faisaient face se délectent un instant de plus de sa nudité. Il avait l'intention de replacer le lainage sur les délicates épaules quand une main arrêta son geste.

« Touchez-là et je vous tue. » le cingla son maître en lui arrachant le vêtement des mains pour envelopper lui-même la jeune femme dans sa protection. « Je te reconduis à ta chambre… » murmura-t-il tendrement.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Partie 6**_

Après l'incident de la fin de journée, tout le monde dans la demeure d'Arras restait silencieux, un peu comme le jeu où le premier qui parle perd. L'atmosphère fut pesante toute la soirée, les regards se croisant dans une mystérieuse tristesse. Après son altercation avec le jeune maître, André ne fut finalement pas autorisé à le rejoindre dans le bureau pour lui être officiellement présenté. Personne ne fut d'ailleurs admis dans ce lieu. Etait-ce un sanctuaire ? En quelque sorte.

Il se cantonna donc, comme à Jarjayes, à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, en particulier ce que demandait la cuisinière, Pauline. D'après les quelques informations qu'il avait glané, Pauline était la plus ancienne domestique de la maison. Elle était arrivée à Arras avec l'héritier et n'avait jamais quitté la demeure. Elle avait quelques traits de ressemblance avec sa grand-mère qui était depuis la nuit des temps gouvernante dans le château familial… les coups de louches semblaient également être son occupation principale si on tenait compte de ceux que la jeune servante recevait sur ses fesses rebondies.

Le lendemain matin, tout ce petit monde se retrouvait dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner quand la jeune femme blonde, Rosalie, fit son entrée. Malgré sa jolie robe et son visage délicat, ses yeux rougis trahissaient la nuit tourmentée qu'elle avait passée. Une sorte de tristesse permanente semblait ancrée dans ses prunelles claires tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour sourire à tous.

« Bonjour. » salua la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Mam'selle Rosalie. Venez vous asseoir pour manger un petit peu. » répondit Pauline en lui présentant une chaise.

Rosalie comprit tous les efforts qu'avait fournis la cuisinière depuis le lever du jour pour préparer le repas. Elle s'était efforcée de préparer les petits délices qu'Oscar affectionnait particulièrement. La jeune femme constata d'ailleurs avec chagrin un plateau posé sur un coin de table. Tout ce que son ami appréciait habituellement : une tasse de chocolat encore fumant, quelques crêpes à la confiture, une épaisse tartine de pain beurrée, quelques lamelles de jambon, une brioche dorée. Un régal pour un estomac affamé.

Malheureusement dans ce lieu, le seul estomac digne de ce nom était celui d'André. En effet, alors que la cuisinière et Rosalie se regardaient tristement, comprenant que le maître n'avait rien avalé depuis plus d'une journée, le jeune homme, lui, faisait une fête à sa gourmandise en engouffrant dans sa bouche des quantités qui semblaient disparaître dans le néant si on en jugeait par le ventre plat qui s'obstinait à ne dessiner que des lignes musclées à la place des rondeurs tant redoutées.

« Il n'a rien voulu manger ? »

« Non. Il n'a même pas ouvert la porte. » avoua tristement la cuisinière.

…

« Peut-être que vous… »

Les mots étaient à peine soufflés. Une sorte de faux silence régnait dans la cuisine ordinairement animée des rires, des cris et des coups de louche. André suspendit la bouchée qui gonflait ses joues tandis que Lison grignotait le plus discrètement possible un bout de brioche, comme si sa mastication risquait de briser cet équilibre précaire. Le jeune homme porta finalement son regard sur les deux femmes qui faisaient valser leur regard entre elles et le plateau de nourriture.

« Il vous écoutera peut-être… » reprit Pauline.

« Je vais essayer… »

Presque chargée d'une mission divine, la jeune femme prit le plateau et sortit de la pièce tandis que la cuisinière s'affala sur une chaise en poussant un soupir qui semblait en dire long. Pendant ce temps la tartine enfournée dans la bouche vorace finit sa course dans l'estomac d'André.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en faites autant ! Vous vous inquiétez pour son petit déjeuner alors qu'il a failli tuer un homme hier. » lança-t-il.

Un regard meurtrier, un chignon poivre et sel dressé métamorphosèrent la joviale Pauline en un monstre assassin. Si elle avait été un mythique dragon, André aurait pu apercevoir quelques fumées s'échapper de ses narines ondulant sous le rythme d'une respiration nerveuse.

« Ca lui fera du bien de jeûner un peu. Après tout, comment peut-on se soucier d'un tel homme ? Sa femme ne devrait pas tant s'en faire. »

Sa brillante réflexion fut soldée dans un rire discret mais visiblement incontrôlable de Lison qui tentait de se remettre de son demi étouffement avec une bouchée de brioche.

« Tu n'as pas compris, André. Rosalie n'est pas la femme de Monsieur. » répliqua triomphalement la servante.

« Silence ! Et c'est « Mademoiselle Rosalie », ne l'oublie pas ! » coupa net Pauline quiécrasa violemment sa louche devant l'assiette de l'écervelée.

« Pardon… »

« Ce n'est pas sa femme ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Tu poses trop de questions. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais sache que peu de choses me sont aussi précieuses que le bien-être de Monsieur de Jarjayes, aussi si je t'entends encore débiter ces balivernes, tu auras affaire à moi. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Partie 7**_

Rosalie déposa le plateau de nourriture sur un guéridon, à quelques pas du bureau. Après une brève hésitation, elle frappa deux coups à la porte. Rien ne vient. Aucun bruit. Aucun signe de la moindre présence. Elle cogna deux fois supplémentaires. Rien, toujours rien.

« Oscar ? »

Mais l'homme se faisait silencieux. Elle tourna finalement la poignée de la porte dans l'espoir que la serrure lui offre enfin l'accès au lieu. Son vœu fut exaucé. La poignée tourna sur elle-même et Rosalie poussa enfin la porte du bureau. Les rideaux grands ouverts laissaient filtrer la lumière matinale sur le bureau de bois. La jeune femme avait beau faire le tour des lieux, elle ne trouva aucune présence. Personne.

« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle s'approcha du lourd fauteuil de bureau une bouteille à demi vide posée non loin et un verre renversé sur le tapis, dans lequel quelques larmes d'alcool avaient trouvé le repos.

« Oscar ? »

Inquiète, Rosalie monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans prendre garde de ne pas tomber. « Pourvu qu'il soit dans sa chambre » pria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle arriva enfin. Un vase renversé devant la porte la rassura, autant qu'il l'inquiéta. Une nouvelle fois, Rosalie frappa. Un vague râle semblait provenir de la chambre.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme tourna la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit accompagnée de bruits étranges. En voyant le spectacle de guerre qui régnait dans la pièce, elle comprit. Un fauteuil était renversé, un miroir brisé, des vêtements déchirés, une arme sortie de son enveloppe de cuir.

« Oscar… »

Rosalie priait pour ne pas découvrir ce que ces cauchemars lui avaient tant de fois révélés. Elle posa un pied entre les morceaux de verre coupants en essayant de ne pas s'y blesser puis avança vers le lit sur lequel un corps abandonné était jeté, tel un naufragé sur un radeau de solitude. Elle posa alors sa main sur le visage endormi qui à son contact sembla reprendre vie.

« C'est toi Rosalie ? »

« Oui. Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez. »

« Je suis encore en vie… enfin je le crois »

« Oui Oscar… je vais prendre soin de vous » chuchota Rosalie en écartant les mèches blondes de son ami.

Elle recouvrit le corps alangui d'une couverture et sortit quelques instants de la chambre. Oscar devait prendre un bon bain pour le sortir de son sommeil éthylique et retrouver sa vigueur habituelle.

Après de longues minutes de préparation, son ami s'installa finalement dans le bac de cuivre dont les effluves parfumées perçaient les vapeurs nauséeuses ressenties jusque là. Le corps mince se glissa dans l'eau comme une délivrance. Sans un mot, Rosalie s'approcha. Avec la même douceur que chaque fois, elle prit une éponge et tamponna doucement le dos d'Oscar. Ses doigts se raidissaient toujours à l'approche de ces traces qu'elle avait découvertes quelques mois plus tôt. Elle continua ensuite la toilette sur les hanches, le ventre et enfin les seins de la jeune femme qui se laissait faire, la tête rejetée en arrière comme si elle s'offrait à une main angélique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rosalie s'occupait ainsi de son amie. Depuis leur rencontre, Oscar s'était retrouvée à plusieurs occasions dans cet état de léthargie alcoolique. Chaque fois la même chose : un acte désespéré, chaque fois la même crainte : qu'elle n'ait pas su s'arrêter avant qu'un drame n'arrive.

La jeune demoiselle se souvenait à jamais de leur rencontre dans les rues de Beaurains. Comment ce noble avait pris soin d'elle alors qu'elle mendiait dans la rue pour le moindre quignon de pain, comment elle l'avait sortie des bras possessifs d'un riche poivrot qui espérait obtenir ses faveurs contre une pièce.

Rosalie ne savait finalement que peu de choses sur celui qu'on appelait l'Héritier, les quelques informations qu'elle avait obtenues venaient de Pauline, la cuisinière, car Oscar parlait très rarement d'elle-même. Elle savait à présent que son père, un puissant homme à la cour parisienne n'avait jamais eu le fils tant désiré et refusait le destin qui se targuait de lui refuser cet honneur. Alors dans une folie sans nom, il avait décidé de voler la vie de sa fille dernièrement née pour la modeler en fils et déjouer son malheur. Mais cela n'expliquait pas l'attitude si froide et sévère de la jeune femme.

A plusieurs reprises, Oscar était rentrée ivre ou amochée après s'être rendue en ville… à chaque fois, Pauline ou Rosalie pansait ses blessures et essayait de la dissuader de recommencer mais rien n'y faisait. Comme une étrange pénitence, elle recommençait… Jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas ? Cette peur enserrait le cœur de Rosalie à chaque sortie de son amie, inlassablement.

Ses pensées lugubres disparurent comme par enchantement, quand après quelques minutes dans la baignoire, Oscar rouvrit les yeux, les traits las, mais visiblement plus détendue. La crise était passée. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de se trahir par un soupir aussitôt remarqué par Oscar qui posa sa main mouillée sur sa joue.

« Tu ne devais tant verser de larmes pour moi. Tu sais que je ne le mérite pas. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus cher… Oscar… »

Elle se jeta à son cou, ses manches trempant dans le liquide tiède pour enserrer son amie.

« Tu ne dois pas m'accorder tant d'importance. » murmura Oscar en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. « Sèche tes larmes… »

« Oui… »

…

Rosalie finissait de coiffer la longue chevelure blonde d'Oscar quand des bruits résonnèrent à l'entrée de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Pauline s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Heureuse de constater de sa protégée était sur pieds, elle entra et posa le plateau de victuailles sur une petite table.

« Alors ma belle, tu es réveillée ? Tu ne devrais pas jouer ainsi avec ta santé, j'en connais une qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Oscar quand les joues de Rosalie tournèrent au vermillon.

« Non… je… »

« Je vais te faire oublier tout ça… si nous allions galoper jusqu'à la rivière toutes les deux ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Oui »

« Bon dans ce cas, je vous prépare un bon repas et je dirai à André de vous l'apporter à midi. Tiens en parlant de lui, je vais voir s'il a commencé les tâches que je lui aie données. Avec tout ce qu'il a mangé ce matin, il va pouvoir déplacer des montagnes. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Partie 8**_

Warning ! Certains passages peuvent choquer les jeunes lecteurs

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Rosalie redonnait du baume au cœur à Oscar. Après sa nuit de déchéance en compagnie de sa bouteille, elle avait fini par regagner sa chambre en titubant. Là elle avait aperçu son trésor, les larmes lui étaient alors montées aux yeux malgré l'anesthésique alcool. Au summum de son abandon, elle avait ouvert le tiroir de son chevet et avait sorti l'arme qui n'attendait qu'elle. Comme bien des fois, elle avait glissé le canon sur sa gorge, comme bien des fois, elle avait tiré le chien en arrière, comme bien des fois…

A présent les rires de Rosalie raisonnaient dans ce lieu de liberté, large clairière au cœur du domaine, au bord de laquelle l'eau fraîche et transparente avait tissé son chemin... comme une nouvelle route. Elle savait combien son attitude faisait du mal à sa cadette, pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'agir ainsi… comme si une part d'elle même ressurgissait, comme une lente maladie qui lui volait corps et âme. Mais à chaque fois, depuis leurs rencontre, Oscar pouvait voir le triste regard azuré penché sur elle à son réveil… pas une fois Rosalie ne l'avait abandonnée… pas une fois.

Comme promis, Oscar avait accompagné la jeune femme dans une de leurs nombreuses chevauchées. Au fil des mois, Rosalie avait gagné en maintien et en assurance. Elle savait à présent danser, converser, jouer quelques morceaux de piano mais aussi monter à cheval et maîtriser les bases de l'escrime. Oscar avait beaucoup insisté sur les deux derniers enseignements. En effet, elle s'était renseignée sur la jeune demoiselle avant de la prendre sous son aile. Malgré sa pauvresse naissance, elle semblait avoir quelques dons innés que tant de nobles se vantaient d'avoir. Oscar l'avait tirée des bras d'un homme à la réputation douteuse qui avait eu l'intention de s'emparer de sa pureté. Après quelques rencontres, elle s'était finalement prise d'affection pour la demoiselle et avait fini par la prendre comme dame de compagnie. En fait Rosalie était quelque part devenue le symbole fraternel qui semblait tant manquer à l'héritier du Général de Jarjayes.

« Venez Oscar, l'eau est si bonne » riait Rosalie, les orteils frétillant au contact frais de la rivière.

L'appel tira Oscar de ses idées moroses. Elle regardait cette jeune femme blonde, si infantile par moment devant les choses simples de la vie. Elle la voyait sautillant pour éviter les remouds qui auraient mouillé son pantalon. Involontairement elle avait transformée Rosalie en une partie d'elle même. Certains de ses côtés masculins transparaissaient ainsi : la robe était remplacée par un pantalon et les manières nobles, par des attaques et parades à l'épée. Malgré cela Rosalie acceptait volontiers ce que lui demandait la jeune femme. Ce qu'Oscar avait accepté avec tant de douleur et de violence, était accepté sans sourciller par sa compagne.

Oscar se leva et s'approcha à son tour de la berge.

« Allons venez, cela vous fera du bien, j'en suis sûre »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages… »

« Ah ah, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser un peu » continuait Rosalie et éclaboussant un partenaire invisible. « Allez… »

Comment Oscar pouvait-elle résister à un appel si sincère, si pur ? Parfois, elle se demandait comment elles pouvaient être si différentes et pourtant si proches. Toutes les deux avaient souffert mais l'une tentait de vivre avec les bons côtés de la vie tandis que l'autre avec toute la noirceur qu'elle en avait découverte.

« Tu as gagné. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me jette à l'eau ! » Vaincue, Oscar s'assit sur la berge et retira ses bottes.

Rosalie s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Oscar avait souri. Ces moments étaient si rares qu'elle voulait en savourer chaque instant. La voir sourire signifiait la voir vivre. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps dépassé le stade de l'affection avec elle, Oscar était devenue son amour secret, irréel, impossible… mais elle l'acceptait. Etre une sœur et rester auprès d'elle lui suffisait finalement.

La pointe du pied en avant, Oscar caressa de ses orteils la surface de l'eau avant de les retirer sous le contact frais.

« Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est bonne ? Elle est presque aussi chaude qu'en hiver. »

« Mais non, ce sont vos bottes et le soleil qui vous donnent cette impression. Avancez et vous allez voir que l'eau est merveilleuse. »

« Petite sirène envoûtante, quelle mélodie crées-tu pour ainsi me manipuler… » pensa Oscar en avançant doucement jusqu'à sa cadette. Rosalie essayait d'attraper un poisson dans ses mains pendant qu'Oscar la regardait sautiller partout, rire et s'éclabousser volontiers.

La nuit était à présent effacée des pensées des deux jeunes femmes, Oscar avait fini par s'allonger sur la berge pour faire sécher ses bas de pantalon pendant que Rosalie lui lisait un recueil de poèmes.

« Oscar ? »

« Oui Rosalie ? »

« Pensez-vous que je me plairai à Paris ? »

« Je l'ignore, je le souhaite. Tu rencontreras beaucoup de gens, tu… »

« Mais est-ce que je resterai auprès de vous ? » osa-t-elle le regard brillant.

« Je te garderai aussi longtemps que tu souhaiteras rester à mes côtés. »

« Oh Oscar… » sans avoir conscience de la portée de son geste, Rosalie se jeta dans les bras de son ami, réconfort à ses craintes.

« Ne crains rien. Tous les gens de la cour ne sont pas des montres… seulement quelques uns, ils ont la queue qui pousse au clair de lune et les dents qui s'allongent pour croquer les demoiselles épeurée » se moquait Oscar.

Comme elle devait s'y attendre, le tableau qu'elle dépeint effraya d'autant plus Rosalie qui enfonça davantage son visage dans ses bras.

« Ah ah je plaisantais… voyons Rosalie… je te protègerai de ces hommes, n'aies pas peur » la rassura-t-elle en lui baisant le front.

Un homme observa cette étrange étreinte, à couvert.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Partie 9**_

Suivre le sentier du nord, tourner à gauche devant le grand chêne, longer la forêt jusqu'à la rivière. André avait suivi à la lettre les indications de Pauline. « Et ne t'avise pas de piocher dans le panier » avait-elle hurler en le voyant s'éloigner. « Un jour il faudra que je lui explique que je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes. » bougonna-t-il en suivant le fil de l'eau. Après quelques minutes, il entendit des bruits : des cris de femme, des rires et de l'eau. Un sourire aux lèvres, André n'hésita pas une seconde. Avec de la chance, il allait croiser de jeunes servantes ou quelque paysanne du domaine et pourrait passer un agréable moment en leur compagnie. Faire connaissance, apporter les victuailles à son maître et repasser dans les parages pour approfondir les relations si l'occasion lui était donnée. En plus en prétextant un égarement dans le domaine, il pourrait facilement prendre son temps avec l'une de ces jouvencelles. « Ce n'est pas si souvent que ça que je peux m'amuser ».

André était confiant sur ses relations avec les femmes. Il fallait dire que la plupart du temps c'étaient elles qui venaient le chercher alors que lui n'en demandait pas tant. C'était comme cette Lison, la servante de la maison d'Arras, dès les premières secondes, il avait vu ses prunelles marron courir sur son corps, au point qu'il aurait presque senti le toucher de ses yeux sur ses fesses ! « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes parfois ?» après tout pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Elles lui donnaient l'occasion de passer un bon moment et d'oublier les humeurs du Général. A cette pensée, il se ressaisit. Penser au Général était aussi excitant qu'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête quant au fiston, les glaciers éternels avaient sans doute plus de chance de s'embraser que cet homme.

Son cheval s'approcha doucement. Caché derrière un arbre, André essayait de repérer la présence des demoiselles… il ne pouvait s'agir de dame dans la fleur de l'âge, à cet instant, ce n'était pas le cœur du jeune homme qui parlait mais son corps. Il s'avança un peu plus : il reconnue alors la jeune fille aux cheveux bonds, elle portait un pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche, ses pieds étaient nus sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre, elle lisait un livre. « Mademoiselle Rosalie » André s'avança discrètement. « Où est-il ? » S'interrogea-t-il en cherchant son maître du regard. Toujours à l'abri derrière les arbres, il le vit alors se redresser, vit ses lèvres bouger et accueillir la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il le vit caresser les cheveux blonds, murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Un rire rauque, étrange raisonna. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et pourtant… André fut choqué par ce tableau : le visage d'Oscar était métamorphosé. Il ne reconnut pas l'homme qui avait manqué de le tuer quelques jours plus tôt. Sa surprise fut totale quand les lèvres douces se posèrent sur le front de Rosalie pour un tendre baiser. Le cheval d'André montra alors son impatience en trépignant sur place. Quelques branches craquèrent sous ses sabots tandis qu'André tentait de le calmer pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Rosalie, surprise de voir son amie s'éloigner d'elle brusquement.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru entendre un bruit. »

« C'est sans doute un animal. »

« Tu as peut-être raison… Rhabillons nous, il est bientôt midi et le déjeuner ne devrait plus tarder. »

Rosalie se releva, remit en place ses vêtements tandis qu'Oscar restait immobile, les sens en éveil. Elle scruta à plusieurs reprises les environs mais ne vit rien. Satisfaite, elle enfila ses bottes et alla jusqu'à la rivière pour se rafraîchir. « Le vin doit encore me jouer des tours » marmoma-t-elle.

A quelques pas de là, André s'était plaqué contre un large tronc pour dissimuler sa présence, il devrait attendre quelques minutes avant de se montrer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Depuis son arrivée à Arras, tous les domestiques, à l'exception de la cuisinière, l'avaient mis en garde contre Oscar de Jarjayes, ils l'avaient dépeint comme un homme froid, instable, dénué de toute affection. A l'instant André venait de découvrir le point faible de son maître : Rosalie. La jeune femme n'était apparemment pas sa femme et pourtant… « Cette information pourra sans doute me servir un jour ou l'autre » se félicita le jeune homme. « J'ai à présent une carte dans ma main… »


End file.
